Undisclosed Desire
by whouffleLove
Summary: A one- shot placed after The Name of the Doctor, interactions between the Doctor and Clara, romantic and whouffle. Reviews are appreciated


_Hello there, this is my very first fanfiction ever, its a one-shot, I love whouffle and I am italian, so if the english there is not so correct that is why, enjoy and rewievs, feedback are appreciated, thank you all so much._

Clara woke up suddenly, her heart was beating like mad, her head was pounding and she felt a great pain in her temples, and as she closed her eyes, numerous flashbacks ran in front of her, images of her echoes scattered through time and space, million of pieces that were born and living and dying for a destiny in common, save the Doctor.

All the images flowed at great speed, total chaos in her frail human mind.

Small tears flowed down her cheeks , she clenched her fists in a vain attempt to strive and soothe a terrible, sharp pain making her barely breathe.

Clara slowly opened her eyes and, even if in a daze, she realized she was lying in a bed that seemed familiar, resembling the room where she slept to the Maitlands, but as soon as she heard the distinct noise of engine, she knew she was in the Tardis, and who knows how long she slept there.

The girl realized she was wearing a nightgown, wondering who had changed her while she was unconscious and in a moment of lucidity, she remembered that she collapsed shortly after the Doctor had saved her in his timestream, it also occurred to her the hug they shared was so full of meaning.

Her heart began to pound in her chest, now that so abused trick did not work with her no more, she knew wich name to give to that feeling warming her soul.

Suddenly her head seemed to explode: - "Doctor ... Doctor what is happening to me!" - cried Clara, her breathing became labored.

The girl put her hands in her hair ,she could no longer endure the torture.

The Doctor ran as fast as he could,going inside Clara's room,a place created by the Tardis under his direction and as soon as he saw her bent that way on her bed, he was immediatly concerned.

The Time Lord put his hands on both her shoulders, helping her lay her head on the pillow and stroked her hair, sat down beside her and, hastily fixed his bowtie, his purple jacket was barely visible in the shadow.

- "Clara...Clara calm down, I'm here, what is going on, did you just have a nightmare?" - said the Doctor, alarmed to see his impossible girl reduced that way.

The girl looked up at him with lost and confused eyes, as he wiped away her tears with his long fingers and gently kissed her forehead.

- "Doctor, ... for how long I slept?" - She asked concerned.

- "Today it is exactly two weeks since we fled from Trenzalore, you've been unconscious for 15 days Clara. At first I brought you in the medical bay of the Tardis, but then I thought that best thing was to get you to rest as much as possible. Now tell me, do you remember something as your mind is as overload as it is, or are you in a confusional state? " -

The Doctor rubbed the temples of Clara, his gray-green eyes fixed on hers.

- "I slept so much?" - The girl exclaimed, amazed by what was happening to her, she tried to relax, feeling the affectionate caresses of the Time Lord - "I ... I see fragments of the births, lives and deaths of all my echoes, but these images run so fast and I can not control them!" -

The pain in her head was increased again, Clara moaned and the Doctor pulled her immediately in his arms, holding her tight as if to make sure she was still alive, there with him.

The girl heard the frantic beats of the two hearts of the Doctor, a sound that made her strangely comfortable and made her feel better.

From the corner of her eyes she saw that funny bowtie that he loved so much and from which he never separated, then she smiled, relaxing even more when she felt the Doctor's hands stroking her hair slowly.

- "Clara, my impossible Clara, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done, you saved me so many times and you also saved the universe, but now you're in this state!" - said the Doctor, his voice breaking with emotions, as he continued to hug the girl with all his strength. - "The human mind is too fragile to be able to contain all the informations that now you have of all your echoes. Wish I could help, I wish I could do something I ... I do not want to lose you, no more!" -

Clara was enjoying his caresses, she felt safe and smiled, the pain in her head was unbereable ,she could not even speak, but she understood what the Time Lord was saying, words of kindness making her feel at home.

The Doctor suddenly stopped, looking around shocked as he slapped his forehead - "Of course .. how can I be so stupid! Why did not I think of that before?" - he said frustrated rolling his eyes, but after a while he calmed down and gently helped Clara to sit down, her head resting on the pillow.

- "Clara, I know how to let you feel better, all you need to do is stand still, so do not speak, do not breathe .. ok breathe, but just a little understood? Trust me!" -

The girl nodded and closed her eyes, small drops of sweat fell from her forehead.

The Doctor put his hands on her temples , closing his eyes he focused on her, on her thoughts.

He noticed that the mind of Clara was quite a mess, he tried to restore the balance using the power of his ancient mind, adjusting the various scattered fragments and images in virtual compartments created by him.

Slowly all the memories were arranged and organized, leaving Clara's mind free from confusion and pain.

The girl began to breathe regularly, looking at the Doctor with eyes full of gratitude and right after she fell asleep. Before falling into oblivion, she saw one of her echoes in Victorian London, she was kissing the Time Lord in a dark room, a gesture full of passion making her blush, then the images became blur, everything faded to black.

The Doctor stood up from the bed and fixed the bowtie, looking at Clara now asleep, his eyes softened, then settled down a glass of water on a table beside the bed, added a vase full of beautiful flowers and a tray full of his beloved Jammie Dodgers.

Taken by the uncontrollable desire of those delightful things, he tasted one and placed the half part next to the remained cookies.

He smiled, all of it was familiar, he thought that not long ago he had already taken care of Clara this way, it happened the day they had to face the dreaded Wi-Fi and the head-spoons.

Much changed since that day, Clara was a great mystery to him before and find out who was she, for him it was a constant challenge, now that he knew what she meant to him, everything that he thought of was taking care of his impossible girl, so selfless and brave to the point of dying thousand times just to save his life.

The Doctor suddenly felt a pleasant warm feeling flowing through his body, his hearts began to beat faster and maybe ... maybe this was caused by the fact that he was beginning to feel for Clara feelings typically human, known as love . Trying to stop his thoughts, his eyes widened by what he was going to admit, he shook his head - "Nonononononono, nope! She is human, much younger than you, old man , you are an alien with two hearts and 27 brains , you're ... oh shut up! "- muttered to himself and ran out of Clara's room, his cheeks were red.

The Doctor focused as much as he could on the console of the Tardis, pushing buttons repeatedly , shaken by the feelings tormenting him inside.

That was a long stressful day,going outside of his timestream was very difficult, but with huge efforts and thanks to his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor with Clara collapsed in his arms,managed to breach out and with Vastra, Jenny and Strax returned inside the Tardis.

He was able to take his friends in Victorian London without any problems, after he had given instructions to his spaceship to create a comfortable room for the girl, an exact replica of the room where Clara was sleeping usually, to the Maitlands, mainly to make her feel comfortable.

The ship at the time was suspended in the vortex, while the Time Lord was trying to distract himself .He closed his eyes and smiled when he heard his Sexy making a sound as to reassure him, as if to let him know he was not alone.

He was so focused on what he was doing that he opened his eyes in surprise, when he felt an hand resting on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Clara still sleepy but happy and she was smiling, looking at him curiously. - "Doctor, when I woke up I saw that I was in a room rather familiar, then I quickly realized that I was in the Tardis, it makes me think that the snog-box of yours is not so bad!" - she said while looking at the Doctor with great intensity.

He rolled his eyes but smiled - "Clara, how many times do I have to tell you, the TARDIS is not a snog-box but it's a wonderful, splendid sentient spaceship, and she deserves respect!" - . Affectionately he patted the console,leaning on it .

He was worried about Clara, he hoped that what he had done to help it worked. - "How's your head, are you feeling better? Do you remember everything that has happened in my timestream?" -.

- "I remember that I was alone, scared, then you came and you saved me, and then I think I saw someone who shocked me and I ... I've seen all your eleven faces, so I have no idea who he is, I know it's a part of you but ... but it's all so confused and then I think I collapsed! "-, the girl was frustrated and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders - "You dont need to make an effort to remember everything at once, later on we will have the time to talk about it all. I just wanted to know if you were alright and what matters is that we are here, safe and sound in the Tardis! "-

Clara smiled, he was so kind and caring, she wanted to thank him in some way, she wanted to do something so badly.

She stood on her tiptoes, embracing the Doctor with affection and slowly she kissed him.

The lips of the Time Lord were so soft, the girl closed her eyes as she kissed him with passion, savouring the pleasantly warm feelings circulating in her body.

The Doctor with wide eyes,was flailing his arms madly, but his lips moved and he kissed her back, albeit with great embarrassment.

After a moment that seemed to last an eternity, Clara broke away from the Doctor and looked at him with a shy smile.

- "Wha .. what does it mean?" - muttered the Doctor - " W ... why you kissed me?" -he was blushing very much.

- "I wanted to thank you for all the things you're doing for me, I tried to find a way, then I acted on impulse and I must say you really are red Doctor. For more than a thousand years old, you're not accostumed to this kind of things "-. Clara looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and euphoria, she did not regret the kiss at all.

- "But .. but there was no need to thank me Clara, you know that my priority is to protect you, you're my impossible girl, you are my Clara!" -. The Doctor looked down, visibly embarrassed.

The girl suddenly became serious - "Doctor, I can remember echoes of my past, even though they are mostly fragmented images, but more than anything, I remember the exact moment when I took you away from loneliness, from the cloud in the sky. I was interested in you, for your mysterious aura, for those sad eyes, then I kissed you and you were so red and flustered. - "Clara said, stroking his hands, smiling - "I do not regret at all that i jumped in your timestream, now you're here, you are safe and the universe is full of stars, and that's what we do, we save the universe!" -

The Doctor calmed down and smiled at his impossible girl, and hugged her gently stroking her hair.

They were silent for a while, Clara with her head resting on the Doctor's chest, lulled by the beating of his two hearts, while he was caressing her with eyes closed.

There were still so many things to be clarified, but the embrace was a balm healing their wounds.

After a few minutes Clara extricated herself from the Doctor's arms and smiled - "I've seen all your eleven faces, and your aesthetic sense has always been very special, but those bowties ... sometimes you remind me of a grandpa!" -

- "Oi, the bowties are cool, you cant say anything about them!" - He replied,fixing his beloved bowtie in a hurry, looking Clara, frowning, but then his face softened and smiled. - "I'm glad that you didn't change, you are so sassy, I missed it!" -

- "Oi I'm not sassy, I only say the truth!" -, replied Clara, hitting the Doctor's chest lightly, then she noticed that all the tension accumulated disappeared and she felt much better .

The two laughed and relaxed, it seemed that even the Tardis was in a good mood.

The Doctor approached the girl,kissing her forehead, stroking her cheeks and her neck. - "You are my Clara, you're impossible, you are unique, you will always be for me!" - said the Time Lord in a low voice, as he was staring at her with such intensity,making her blush.

Slowly the lips of Doctor touched Clara's ones, she remained with her eyes wide open, considering that never she would have expected such a gesture on his part.

The Doctor was exploring the girl's hair with his hands, her neck and her closed her eyes slowly, driven by a kiss that didnt need words, wrapping her arms around the neck of his impossible alien.

The two were so close, their lips moved in sync, their tongues were dancing , they both felt a pleasant shiver through their senses bringing pleasant sensations in their most hidden parts. Small moans escaped from Clara's mouth, she never would have guessed that this old man was able to kiss so well.

After two minutes they broke away to breathe, their breath was heavy,their lips swollen.

Clara blushed slightly. - "Wow!" - she was able to exclaim between one breath and another. The Doctor was red as fire - "W. .. wow!" - stammered and then hugged her, embracing her with all the strength he had. - "I thought I'd lost you before, in my timestream, but you are here with me, I know that it was your choice to jump there,breaking yourself in thousand versions of you, now I understand that you were born to save me, but I wont never ever let anything bad happen to you, you are under my protection and you always will be! "-

- "Doctor, I'm not afraid of what might happen in the future, I know that stand by your side also means having to deal with situations of all kinds, but even if I will return to the Maitlands, and it is not yet time to do so , I want to stay with you and see the stars, I want to be the boss and tease you, I want to share with you all that we have experienced,now I know many things about you and my mind is no longer a mess thanks to you, I was born to help you is true, then let me help you just staying by your side. " - said Clara, as she embraced him again. - "However, I admit you kiss pretty well for being a thousand year old alien with two hearts and 27 brains! " -

The Doctor blushed and fixed his bowtie with great speed - "Ah, well ... the kiss, I ... well ... I did it because ..." -

Clara interrupted the Doctor, placing a finger to his lips. - "You dont need to give me an explanation, we both know the meaning of that kiss!" -

The Doctor knew that Clara was right, he had kissed her to thank her for everything she had done for him, but there was something else, a feeling so human that made his two hearts beating like mad, and while he was staring into her eyes,he saw reflected an ancient life like his, all those echoes that had lived for so many years, it was as if she had lived for very long, in the end he knew what name to give to that feeling, as old as the origin of everything, which gave him happiness inside, it was called Love and he didn't deny it anymore.

The Doctor was composed and relaxed - "You're right, Clara, we know what that means, I can't hide anything to you anymore!" - He replied with an hint of veiled melancholy. - "I have lived for so long, I've seen so many things, I have had companions, and I have lost people very dear to me, I had the pleasure to know extraordinary humans, but you Clara, you have awakened in me what I thought it was buried. "-. he began to caress the girl, his hand on her cheek.

- "I still can not believe it, you were the girl who advised me wich Tardis to take such a long long time ago, one of your echo lived in Gallifrey!" - added the Doctor, with a note of surprise in his voice.

For a moment Clara was confused, then she recognized what the Doctor had described. - "Yes, you're right, it was me that I helped you choose your endless partner, it seems incredible, but after all I am impossible." - The girl was lost in the gray-green eyes of the Doctor, his appearance was so young, but he concealed an old age and the many faces that he had obtained through the years made him unique, but its essence was always the same, even if he regenerated so many times, he was always the Doctor and, even when it was the time to regenerate again, he would always be the mad alien she loved.

The Doctor suddenly took Clara's hand and squeezed it in his - "I know you should rest, but how about if we go to a place just a moment? I want to show you something!" - he exclaimed excitedly , with all the enthusiasm that made him almost a child.

- "What are we going to see?" - asked Clara intrigued, and followed the Doctor dragging her along the console, as he pressed buttons and levers lowered at frantic speed.

"Surprise!" - replied the Doctor smiling happily. - "Now you'll see!" -.

The Tardis began to move, but after a while it stopped suddenly. The Doctor opened the door of his beloved ship, took Clara's hand - "Tadaaan!" - exclaimed, excited, staring at his impossible girl with intensity and tenderness.

Clara was astonished, in front of here there was a galaxy with the colors of the rainbow, stars like little diamonds, all around there were brightly colored planets, and in the distance there was a soft music warming her heart.

- "This is the Galaxy Y-Chromo, as you can see is colorful, the slow movement of the planets creates a melody that has a healing power, relaxes the mind." - said the Doctor, as he looked around with admiration and joy.

The girl was stunned, that place was magical - "Doctor, everything is wonderful, but I think you brought me here to help me feel better, right? Although this wasn't needed, thank you, it's a beautiful place ! "-, replied Clara and that right moment the two looked at each other and the feeling that united them was taking more and more shape.

- "I wanted to make a simple gift to you Clara, I think you deserve it, of course we're not exploring planets, but there will be time for that, how many more adventures await us!" - said the Doctor with conviction.

Clara suddenly said to the Doctor to wait for her, she ran to her room and took the leaf so dear to her, joined him soon after.

- "This leaf has materialized in your timestream and you have brought it to me and I can not thank you enough for it, you also told me this would take me home, now I understand what you meant, I'm at home, here with you. "- said Clara, taking the Doctor's hand.

- "Yes Clara, you're home!" - the Time Lord kissed her forehead, then her lips, a slight kiss that sealed what united them, while contemplating the scene of ancestral beauty, knowing that everything in life flowed , was born, died, changed, but what they felt for each other would remain in their hearts forever.


End file.
